Hunting memories
by Celinda
Summary: The memories still hunt him. Even now that she is dead he cant forget about Rukia. His lover that he killed with his own hands.
1. Chapter 1

**So to begin with this is my first story so ya. You could tell I'm a newbie at writing . But hey I gave it my best try. Enjoy!**

A white-haired man not late than his 20s with spiky hair open the door of his apartment . He just came back from a mission, he never liked to come to his home. It wasn't because he didn't like his grand apartment no but because it held to many memories . Memories he wish they would just disappear out of his conscious, his life.

The apartment was a decorated elegantly just like her taste he knew . It had two spacious white couch that only she could pick and a small glass table in the middle for a homey vibe he rember she had said. The whole apartment was white just like she had beg him to be when they were decorating together .

It always greatly pained him to see the decor of his apartment , because all over it was her. She was the one who decorate his apartment to her taste , but 2 years ago it was their apartment not only his like now .

The man inhales deeply he was too worn out to think about the past now it jus made him more tiredly than he already was . He decided to go to bed maybe that would make him forget even if it is just for a while. A while its enough for him just so he could forget about her just for a second.

The whited haired man slowly walked over to his room opening the door of his room . There he saw a figure sleeping peacefully in his bed , the figure was a brown-haired woman waiting peacefully in his bed. The man sighed deeply seeing the woman stirring in her sleep. He knew that he didn't love the woman who was waiting for him in his bed now .

Yes ,she was beautiful, smart, and loyal but unfortunately even with those qualities she wasn't the woman he loves. She was just a replacement to him for the woman he truly loved.

"Toshiro your home early" The brown-haired woman stated as she awakes from her slumber . She wraps her arm around his waist the moment he climb into his bed. The woman was really happy to see her boyfriend her lover to finally to be home with her .

"Yes Momo I'm home " Toshiro Hitsugaya said as he kissed her hoping that today he wont have another nightmare. The nightmares that he seems to always get .Yes, he knew that she was just a replacement because when he kissed her he felt nothing but guilt. A guilt that was probably eating him inside he knew.

**Russia, Moscow**

The weather was hot unbearable ,and it was just night-time the perfect combination for people to be enjoying themselves having fun . It was summer time in Russia which meant lots of tourist that were here for sight-seeing it was perfect country it had many great places for tourist to have fun and visit.

A young women was in the southern part of Tverskaya Street near the Manege Square the area was known as the area for the wealthy the ones who had the money to spend around because of its many expensive, luxurious bars and restaurants for the rich to enjoyed.

This part of Moscow Russia was consider the life of Moscow _**la** **Vida** _as the spanish would have said. Celebrities, wealthy family and criminal anybody who had the money came here to savor the good life of Moscow.

She chuckled she was none of those thing. The woman was just a mere soul who came her not savor the good life but to give a little message to one of her enemies. She didnt came here for fun or entertainment but for her work .

The black-haired woman took a last sip of her alcoholic drink Everclear . The club she was in was pretty great. All around the club were many wealthy spoil kids who had not an ounce of experience of the real world. They were all just spoiled little brats who wasted the money of their parent.

But she didn't care about those spoil fools because she had her eyes set on a special man tonight no set it's not the right word but target. Yes target suit it better she thought.

She grin lightly as she saw her target a light-blue spiky hair and eyes man coming up to her. Just in time she thought to herself phase 1 complete.

"Wow haven't never seen a woman who drinks the way you do" the man said sitting next to her trying to start conversion.

She smiled to herself " Really It just a drink" she stated without looking at him knowing he falling into her grasp.

The man was caught in surprise this women was different from all the woman he met ever. He expect her to be all over him google him throwing herself at him but no the woman just kept drinking calmly not interested one bit .

What really had caught his attention was that she was alone drinking the beauty . How can a beauty like her be alone he amuse to himself.

She had pale skin, violet-colored eyes, and black hair, with one strand of hair hanging between her eyes. Even though she was short and petite her body was hot it had curved that many woman would love to have and men to touch.

"Really, just a drink you know that drink is banned in some part of the world since it has 95 percent of alcohol" he said trying to get into a conversion with her once again.

The woman look at him and said " That's the best you can do to impressed me".

The man was stun her violet eyes were captivating " Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez" he said chuckling

She coyly smiled " Rukia , nice to meet you Grimmjow" she said laughing lightly .

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow "No last name" he said joking.

Rukia mysteriously smiled and moved closer to him to whisper "If I tell you I have to kill you" She said seductively he was trap now she thought.

Who is this woman Grimmjow thought as he admired her eyes. The eyes that held so many deep secret and sadness to them.

**Japan**

Toshiro was sweating and breathing heavily another nightmare he thought. When were the nightmare going to stop chasing him.. He guess this was his punishment for what he did to her. His old lover.

The memories still hunting him everyday since that event. The event that changes his life and her. He can still vividly remember her violet eyes looking at him bewilder. However he still pull the trigger. The trigger that he knew would kill his lover,fiancée, Rukia Kuchiki.

But he did what he thought was right at the time even if it hurt him. She,Rukia , was the traitor that's why he killed her even if he loved her.

**Review and tell me if i suck or not or how can i improve. Bye Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanka to SnowCrystal I will think about it , Denidene, Rukes, StarPrincess99 thanks for reviewing.**

**I appreciate. Now for story time!**

"Today we receive news that a Japanese business man was found dead in an alley" . "We now have confirm that unknown male was no other then Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez" the elderly women reporter " It said to have been...

Rukia turn off the t.v really annoyed why the hell were they talk about him. He really wasnt that great of a business man she thought aggravated. If they only they knew that the only reason he was famous was because the so-called business man was actually a weapon dealer.

That brought her memories of the events of last night. She remember the events clearly why wouldn't she it was fun killing the bastard of low life. The way he beg her was the funnest she had in a long time . His face was scare stiff when she was about to kill him and when she did his eyes look at her in an awe state. She recall his face clearly.

It wasnt the fact she was a heartless person no he got what he deserve he had killed people for the heck of it. That's why he deserved to die the way he did slowly and in a miserable agony.

All the thought of her killing Grimmjow went away when her cell phone rang. Damn who will be calling me she mumble to herself. She look at the name Strawberry the screen said.

Rukia smiled to herself her best friend was calling her. The only guy who believed and trusted her until the end.

"What do you want ?" Rukia ask in her why are you bothering tone.

"Well i was just calling you to congratulating you in finishing the job" Ichigo said trying to sound casual trying to hide his worries.

Rukia knew something was up this was not normal he calling her to congratulate her on a job. She had done this kind of job hundred of time so he was already use to it by now. He was hiding something from her she knew it.

"Spill it Ichigo" Rukia said in a command voice.

"Well we have a new mission Rukia " He said calmly as possible not trying to show his emotion. He didn't know how she was going to take the mission or how she was to take react. Hell when he heard the mission he was in an uncontrollable rage that was his reaction . Now Rukia had more anger problem then he did so that even made him more worry . He wanted to get over with these feeling so he just confess. the truth of his call

"We are going to infiltrate Soul society" he said simply as he could really. The man felt anxious as he waited a couple of second to hear respond on the other end by each second he felt more anxious.

"Vindicta Nemo magis gaudet quam foemina" she said in husky voice naturally . This was a chance an opportunity to get revenge on a certain man. The man who destroy her whole life because of the lie he created.

Ichigo didn't know how to respond to her reaction first he didn't had a clue on what she had said but it didn't sound any good to his ear.

**Japan Two weeks later**

Their were 13 chairs in the room for 13 important people. The room was wide with lot of space there was a long table inside, in that same room were two doors one for exit. The other was another for entering a new room. That room that belonged to no other than Yamamoto Genryuusai.

He is an old man but he appears rather ruthless in combat just cause he is an of old age doesn mean he is useless. He was the founder of Soul society he made it what it is today. Soul society was an organization that has the best and skilled killers in the world.

They were not corrupt people they were the good guys. The ones that killed weapon dealers, mafia leaders and corrupt people.

All the captains were sitting Jūshirō Ukitake ,Mayuri Kurotsuchi ,Toshiro Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki, Shunsui Kyōraku ,Soi Fon ,Retsu Unohana ,Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tōsen ,Sōsuke Aizen

Sajin Komamura, and Kenpachi Zaraki.

These people were consider the best of the best they had people working under them their division. It was their captains that the division look up to they were the role models.

The captains were inpatience all of them even if some didn't show it emotional. It was rare they were call for a meeting the last meeting 2 years ago after that incident.

"Where the hell is the old man"? Kepachi ask irritated. Kenpachi was a man of blood not really they type to be sitting around waiting for people even if it was his boss.

A man with a white hair came in a cane looking at his workers faces. The way his eyebrows furrow together and faces look like he angry about something what they didn't know.

"Grimmrow was killed two weeks ago in Moscow, Russia " Yamamoto said in a harsh voice hopping to get his point across.

The captains immediatlely understood why the old man was mad, Grimmjow was a man who was in their custody.

"I thought we had him well protected" Toshiro stated defensely. When someone die in their custody it was a bad thing. It meant their was another organization after them after their power.

"We" the old man was starting when he was interrupt by the sound of the alarm of soul society ringing through the building. Everybody in the room looked alarm and some even shock which was a lot to say . They all had one thought in mind.

This meant only one thing someone infiltrate soul society the most powerful and deadly organization..

"Everybody go to your divisions Now**"! **Yamamoto shouted. All the captains runt to their division hoping they wouldn't find a massacre in their division because the captains were all proud in one thing and that was their division.

Rukia

Today was the day they were going to infiltrate Soul Society to finish one of their biggest Mission. To say she was not not scared was a lie but she had confident. All the people who were participating in the mission were each skilled in everything literally . If one of them die the other person could take the job that how prepare they were .

The group was small 10 people counting herself and Ichigo. The rest was Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, Mashiro Kuna, Kensei Muguruma, Rojuro Otoribashi, Hiyori Sarugaki, Hachigen Ushoda, Lis Yadomaru. The hollows they would call themselves because that what they were hollows.

These maybe seem crazy to anybody that 10 individual were going to take down one of the biggest organization that had the best train killer all around the world but these individual had a purpose and confident and with that they could do it.

"Now I want to remind you that Kuchiki here is going to the hardest part which is killing the target" Urahara said talking to the group hiding his face with his fan as usual.

"Now good luck everybody I hope you come alive, you know I should start looking for replacement just in case " Urahara said jokingly trying to lessen the tension around the room . But nobody smiled or laugh with him they were all quiet

The group just glared at him and gave him dirty look saying these is not the time or place some even mumble we should killed him .

Urahara laugh nervously "HE HEHEHE Just kidding". This people were in killing mode he thought as he saw the malicious face they had now. The faces of true-born killers thosefaces they woren were their true faces

**REview tell me how can i improve and what do you think.. cio cio cio**


	3. Chapter 3

**SnowCrystals, Denidene, Shadow Pain , StarPrincess99 and Rukes Thanks for reviews! Sorry its late . Hope you like it though.**

**Now Its time for chapter 3 enjoyed.**

The group of intruder were smart they knew that Soul Society had a high Security. The smallest suspicious move the 12 division which is the technology division would be on it.

Everything about Soul society was secretive even their trash was pick by special people.

That's why the group of 10 didn't want to make it difficult. Rukia knew a secret way to get into Soul Society without making a big scene.

The only people who knew about this were the Kuchiki members. They were one of the families that for generation had been working with Soul society. One of the many founders of Soul Society.

They had information about past events that had happen and how the Soul Society building was built .

The building of soul Society was simple it had 13 floors. Each of the floors number was each division place were they train and handle their work. Everything was there for them weapons , medical attetion and training school.

Soul Society is like a empire that people don't know about.

Rukia walk in front of the group since she is the leader . She knew what path to take to get to place they were suppose to. Right now they were underground it look like a sewer, pipes everywhere.

"Damn Rukia why the hell we had to be in a sewer" Ichigo ask angry demanding an answer.

"Baka we are not in a sewer we are under Soul Society this is one of the escapes that the building had made to escape if their were ever intruders inside Soul Society" Rukia said smirking

Funny how it was meant for escaping away from the intruders but it was helpful for the intruders to get in.

"Ah only a Kuchiki would have known this" Hiyori Sarugaki a very short blonde-haired women commented. One of the violent and aggressive member.

Rukia face turn dark yes she was a Kuchiki but only because she was adopted not a true blood Kuchiki. Byakuya, her brother , only adopt her because of her sister Hisana. Hisana who had the same fate as her. The fate of being framed as a betrayer when she had done nothing wrong.

"Yes only a noble know about this" she said coldly to her team member.

They all got along in the group even thought they were different age and backgrounds. All of them had one thing in common they were all betray by Soul Society. However they knew it wasn't Soul Society fault. It was only one man fault. Who knew a man could destroy them all by saying lies.

Their whole life were taken away in front of their eyes. They couldn't do nothing to defend themselves. However now they aren't fools like back them. This people learn a valuable lesson ,don't trust nobody because when you least expect it, they'll stab you in the back.

After been underground walking taking lefts and rights the group was there. They climb stairs that they found that lead them to a room. A big meeting room that was dusty and had spider webs. It was obvious that nobody had been their since years.

"This room is a meeting room that was suppose to being use for making plans to take down the intruders" Rukia said trying no to laugh.

The whole group look at round. They notice that suitcase were there not ordinary suitcase but gun suitcases.

"What are those guns doing here? " Lisa Yadōmaru a woman with red oval glasses and long black hair tide in one pony tail ask. She was one of the calmer members.

"I came here before when I found out about the mission to make sure everything was going to be perfect for the plan I had created" Rukia said proudly of herself. She always wanted to be the one to take Soul Society down. She didnt clean the room because she was lazy.

"Now everyone their is clothes and bandanas to cover ourself remenber everybody thinks we were killed like the others" Rukia reminden them.

The group start to change in the meeting room. They didn't care if they saw each other naked . Of course the they will joke around when the mission was over but right now wasn't the time.

All of them change into a all black outfit and bandanas. The only thing you could see were their eyes. The suitcase had guns all variety pistol, shotguns, machine guns, grenades everything from small to big guns.

Everybody took their favorite gun. Rukia favorite gun was AA-12 it fire up to 300 round a minute nobody can survive after been shot by her gun. That's was her baby.

While Ichigo was multi-purpose, medium caliber gun that fire up 220 rounds per minute.

"Well I guess we all set now" Ichigo said looking at all of the members with their guns all in their hands. They all have chosen different guns from small to big.

"Kesei you know that once we get up in the first floor you, need use the urahara invention gave you to make the all of the camera freezes in the spot" Rukia said to the a tall, muscular man with short light-graysilver hair and brown eyes.

The man nodded knowing that his job was important .The invention was going to make them invisible. That couldn't be sense . But the catch was it was for only 20 minutes. If he forgot then the security will find out about them.

The group had 20 minutes to kill all the people that was on their way and the cameras wouldn't detect it. The mission was to get to the 12 and 2 division. Why? The answer was simple The 12 division control all the technology in Soul Society .Which meant they control Soul Society doors, electricity everything in the building. Also the 2 division because it was the security team and the special operation without them they were with out security.

When they take over the both divison panic and hell was going to be loose. Soul Society would be defendless. They were going to trap in their own home with out any exits like little mouses.

**So okay tell me what you thought about the I suck or not. Tanks for reading Ja-ne**


	4. Chapter 4

So first of all, what I want to say is that I'm sorry for the people who had been waiting for me to post a new chapter for Hunting memories. It's been like forever since I wrote for fanfiction. I look back and I see how badly of a writer I was. I'm not really sure if I should start all over from scratch or leave it as it's but I really do want to finish the story. I want to thank **Wheatieluv **for the review that you post it remind me that I shouldnt quit on the story.


	5. Chapter 5

**So these is the new chapter its short but I hope you like it. Thank you for everyone who reviews thank you really. I have revised the first chapter so hopefully its better I will revise the other chapter later on**.

The scene him them seem to be coming out from a horror movie he thought. The scene was so unbelievable _**No**_he thought these could happen to him no, there was just no way. Everywhere he went it seem that death follow him. _**His division his home**_ there was no more of it. The place where he could be his real self was gone there was no more home. The invisible stench of death was all around_ his_ division no _his home_ .Yes, the smell of death of these innocent killers was all around him. Yes they were killer but they didn't deserve to have this kind of death. This was a disgraceful death they die without even knowing they were attack. It was a dishonorable way to fight. It was cowardly way to fight these killers, no_ people_; they deserve to have a chance to defend themselves. The bodies were all scatter around the division. It was obvious they try to get out of the division but they were trapped. His comrades were trapped like little mouse in cages like animals. The fear in their eyes could be seen even in their death; the fear of knowing they couldn't get out of the division couldn't escape the death that _**they **_had prepared for them. The death that was morally unacceptable it had no scrupulous whatsoever. They, the monsters, also knew that.

They had done their work, they had taken away the life of the enemy with their own hand in the most unjustly way the most shameful way possible they could. It was the only way they could get their point across it seems the death of Grimmjow was not enough of a sign. Right now they were probably seemed as monster. Monsters that had no emotion what so ever maybe they were right they were the monster. But monster had their creators and their creator was still alive enjoying himself on their cost. The expenses of their life. The raven haired woman sneer lightly as she saw the mighty leaders of the great Soul Society crumble as their shinigamis lifeless body perished from this world forever.

"Rukia, phase one is complete of the plan" the orange haired man stated as he wrap his hand around the woman tiny waist hugging from behind.

The violet hair beauties tighten his hug by grabbing his hand tightly. She needed this warmth these comfort for now. It was the only thing that kept her sane during those downright bloody times when she thought everybody had turns their back from her. These man, that was the only one who had stay by her side who unwavering believe her until the end staying with her faithfully even knowing that he too would had been label as a traitor.

"I know Ichigo but this is only the beginning" she answered plainly looking at the screen showing how a white-haired pick up a small device and crumble in his hand bitterly. The screen going blank in front of her eyes. She knew sooner they find the small devices she had lesft in the room it seem Toshiro was the first one to find the devices.

" By the way you inform that I succed on my mission"

"Yes i told him that you succed on the killing of the great almighty Gin Ichimaru" he's was always soo fishy I should have known he was in these whole plan about sabotaging us Ichigo though to himself feeling guilty.

"Now don't feel guilty Ichigo what happen in the past stay in the past" Rukia try to reason with him. But it was true the past is the past why try to fret over the past . But when the time comes when she need to face her past, Toshiro, she _**wont** _be holding anything back because she need him to pay for what he did to her. Unknownly she touch her heart the place he shot her that day that faithful day that she was betrayed by the person she loved the most . The day that she died by the hands of her own lover.


End file.
